Show me your colours
by XxxTryxMexxX
Summary: Jam songfic to the song "show me your colours" by S club 7. I suck at summaries...read it though WARNING- incase the JAM thing didn't give it away...its f/f. R


**A/N : This is my first Jam fic to the song "Show me your colours" by S Club 7. Please R & R. ) Enjoy xxx**

**Disclaimer : **_**I don't own any of the characters. I was just borrowing them...I promise to return them safely!!**_

"Oh Sam" Jo breathed as pleasure washed over her. She had never felt such intensity, nothing she had ever felt came even close. She had finally gotten the woman of her dreams. Sam Nixon was finally here, in Jo Masters' bed making love to her. A social drink had led to so much more for the two women

_You cast your spell over me_

_Don't know where to turn to anymore_

Jo awoke with a start the following morning, the familiar feeling of loneliness creeping in as she realised that Sam had left again. She knew the routine. Sam would leave, work would be unbearable, they wouldn't speak for a week and then Sam would ask Jo out for a drink, which Jo would accept leading to them being in bed together again. It was a vicious circle. One that Jo had decided, she needed a way out of. For Jo, that was much easier said than done.__

I see your face  
Every morning when I wake up  
Every night when I go to bed

As she suspected, work was unbearable. Jo and Sam were paired together on a case and Sam was on her high horse, as usual. Jo wanted to knock her down, she wanted to fight off her feelings, send them packing so that she could live her life as normal. She didn't want to be used anymore. And she could feel that Sam knew that. It was the one true feeling she could get from Sam.__

You're here with me  
somehow; don't know how  
I can feel you right now  
so close, so real  


All she wanted was a bit of honesty. Was it so hard for Sam to open up, to tell Jo how she really felt? She just wanted to be put out of her misery. She could handle rejection. She could handle a bit of fun...she just didn't like not knowing what it was, she hated not knowing if there was any real feelings in it for Sam.

_  
Do, do-do, do-do  
Show me your colours  
_

Just a bit of honesty, it's all she asked for,

"Sam..." she mumbled. She was nervous. Very nervous,

"Yeah?" Came the seductive voice of her sexy superior

"Last night...it was...well...I thought...I..."

"Jo, not this again"

"I'm sorry"

"Why do you always feel the need to ruin it eh?"

"I...I don't! I just need to know where I stand! Sam this is killing me. Just tell me the truth"

_  
Show me  
Show me your colours  
Show me_

Silence overcame the two women. Jo wanted Sam to declare her love for her. She wanted to hear Samantha Nixon say the three little words that she had been dying to say for months. She was hopeful. Sam wasn't rejecting her. She wasn't saying anything.

_  
Don't break this spell I'm in  
Please don't break my heart_

"I don't want to talk about this here" Sam eventually snapped. Jo didn't know why she was surprised but she was. She had thought she was finally getting somewhere. She took a look at Sam, trying desperately to read her expression, just for some clue.

_  
Show me  
Show me your colours, baby  
Tell me who you really are_

"Please Sam...I can handle whatever it is you might throw at me" Jo pleaded. Sam looked into Jo's eyes. For a second, Jo saw what she had been hoping for. She saw a mixture of hurt and...and love. In that moment, Jo knew that she had to knock down the walls that guarded the blonde woman's heart.__

I know you want what I want  
Far away, but still within our reach

"Sam...How do you feel? What do you want?" Jo asked quietly. She knew. Deep down, she knew exactly how her superior felt. But she couldn't get in. She needed to coax Sam out of her hiding place. She needed to make her feel safe...to make her take a risk.

_  
Do you dare?  
Are you brave enough to show me  
What your heart really wants to_

Sat at home after a hard day at work, Jo thought about that look that she had seen. Surely it had to mean something? Surely there was something there inside Sam that was telling her that she felt the same way Jo did. But if that was true, why couldn't she bring 

herself to tell her?_  
"_Oh sam...I just don't know what to do with you? I just want you here"

_  
I say your name to myself out loud  
Wanna have you all around_

She dreamed of waking up with Sam's arm draped over, their naked bodies acting as heaters for each other. She wanted candlelit dinners followed by a night of making love and a morning of love confessions. She wanted the real thing...She wanted to love Sam, to be allowed to love Sam. And to feel it back.

_  
Like a cover for the cold on the outside  
Making love in the candlelight  
_

She shook her head, thinking about it was not going to help. No matter how she felt, what she wanted, she was never going to have a relationship with Samantha Nixon for two reasons. Firstly, she was her superior and secondly, she was too scared to admit to her feelings.

_  
Do, do-do, do-do_

Show me  
Show me your colours  
Show me

A knock on the door startled Jo out of her thoughts. Glancing at the clock, she wondered who would be visiting at 9.30pm. Getting up to answer the door, she wasn't sure whether it was her imagination but she could swear, it would be Sam on the other side of the door. Opening the door, she didn't know whether to smile or cry as she found herself engulfed in a hug.

_  
Don't break this spell I'm in  
Please don't break my heart_

"Sam?" she gulped. This was unusual to say the very least,

"I know I said I didn't want to talk...but it was in work...it wasn't the right place. And now, I just, well, I thought I would come round to see you. I'm sorry I didn't let you know first, it's just I only just got off work and I didn't know if you would let me come round after the way I've treated you and..." Sam rambled

"Woah..Sam...just, come in." Was this it? Was this the moment Jo had been waiting for? The moment that Sam would admit to her feelings?

_  
Show me  
Show me your colours, baby  
_

_Tell me who you really are  
_

Sam stepped into Jo's living room, nervous about what she was about to say. Not knowing how Jo would take it. She began to pace around the room,

"Jo, I...well, I don't want you to think that this wasn't fun. Not so fun the morning after in work but at the time, I've had the time of my life...no one has made my body come alive quite like you have but...well...I think"

"Sam, don't say it. I get it. You don't want anything from it. And I understand"

_  
Baby  
Don't tell me I mean nothing  
After all you did  
_

Sam shook her head violently,

"Just let me speak Jo...I need you to hear this" Jo could see that Sam was struggling with something. She hoped that this was all coming out wrong and that it wasn't meant to sound this way, however unlikely that was.

_  
Baby, don't you tell me  
Tell me I mean nothing  
Tell me I mean nothing to you  
_

"And I need to hear it...But not if I'm going to get hurt. I thought I'd be ok with you not wanting me but I don't think I will be" Sam bowed her head. She felt awful. She didn't know what she should say for the best. She looked at her hands, suddenly fascinated with a spot of ink she'd gotten on them whilst writing a note to Jack in work that day.

"I think...I should go" She whispered

_  
Please show me now_

Show me  
Show me your colours  
Show me

"Sam...stay! Tell me what you wanted to say...please" Jo pleaded

"I...Jo I...god why is this so hard?" Sam was struggling...she couldn't get the words out. She wanted to, she tried to...but she couldn't.

_  
Don't break this spell I'm in  
Please don't break my heart_

"Sam if it's this hard...maybe it's stupid of me to ask"

"No...it's not stupid"

"I just want to understand. I want to know what this is" Jo said gesturing to them both "I want to know if you feel anything"

_  
Show me  
Show me your colours, baby  
Tell me who you really are_

Sam looked up at Jo and saw the hurt and confusion in her eyes. For the first time since they had been sleeping together, Sam realised that Jo wasn't playing games with her. Jo loved her. Wasn't that what she'd wanted all along? Wasn't it? She moved forwards, closing the gap between them. With their noses touching they looked into each others eyes, neither wanting to break the contact. Eventually, Sam closed her eyes and leaned in the rest of the way to kiss Jo softly. At first, Jo was reluctant, not wanting to be in this position the same time the following day but after a few seconds, she found herself responding to the kiss, deepening it as time passed. Both women could feel the love radiating from the other but neither would accept it...not until they had heard it.__

Show me  
Show me your colours  
Show me

"Sam...lets go upstairs" Jo groaned, unable to suppress her desire any more. She took Sam by the hand and led her up the stairs to her bedroom. Once there, the two started to kiss passionately, hungrily clawing at each others clothes, desperate to feel the other woman's skin against their own. Jo pushed Sam backwards onto the bed and straddled her. Looking down at Sam with eyes full of desire, she removed her shirt, tossing it to one side and embarking on an attack on Sam's neck, needing to hear the woman beneath her say her name. She looked up at Sam, wanting to see the beautiful woman whimper as she moved her hands down her stomach and into her pants. Sam gasped as she felt Jo's fingers dancing around her entrance, teasing her,

"Jo, I..." Sam needed to stop this before it turned into another bad day at work. She needed to be straight with Jo. She couldn't keep running away like she was doing,

"Jo...stop. I can't. Not right now...I just...I need to talk to you"

_  
Don't break this spell I'm in  
Please don't break my heart_

"Okay Sam. Let's talk" Jo said, rolling over and lying down next to Sam. She had to admit, she was very worried now. However, she wasn't about to let it show. She looked across at Sam who seemed to have frozen,

"Sam? Look if you don't want me...If this is all wrong, just tell me"

"It's not that!"

"Well what then?"

"I...I'm scared...of this. Of how I feel"

"Why scared?"

"Because...I'm...I think I'm falling in love with you"

The two women fell asleep content that night, Jo hadn't needed to say anything, her eyes said it all for her. When she woke the next morning, she was greeted by the scent of Sam's hair and the gentle tickle of her breath on her chest. She felt like the happiest woman alive.

_  
Show me  
Show me your colours, baby  
Tell me who you really are  
_

In work the following day, the two were haunted by a different type of tension. To anyone around them, they couldn't stand to be around each other but they knew that they should stay away for their own good. If it was up to Jo, she'd be shouting about their relationship from the roof. She knew she couldn't though. So she just stuck to her discreet looks at Sam and flirty comments when they were alone. Pretending that she still though of Sam as being a power mad bitch was difficult. And for Sam, pretending that she still thought that Jo was a loose cannon wasn't great.

_  
I'm not allowed to adore you  
The way you know I really want  
But I do  
Even though it's been a nightmare  
To pretend that it's all, alright_

Sam went straight round to Jo's house that night after work, unable to contain herself anymore. For the first time since they had developed a sexual relationship, Sam just wanted to hold Jo, kiss her...Love her. She had tried to fight it, she'd tried to tell herself that it was just sex. That she didn't want a relationship from it but in the end, she'd admitted to herself that she was in fact head over heels in love with the buxom brunette. And fighting it was one of the most stupid things that Sam could do.

"Jo?" She whispered

"mmm?" Jo looked up at Sam, coming out of her day dream

"I lied"

"What?" This was not what Jo wanted to hear, not when it was so perfect,

"I'm not falling for you...I've already fallen. I love you Jo masters!" Jo couldn't contain her smile as she heard Sam utter the words that she had been dreaming of hearing for the past 6 months

"I'm in love with you"

With that, Jo pulled Sam into a gentle kiss.

_  
It's not the easiest thing to avoid  
Damage is already done  
I'm in love  
With you_

**THE END**

**R & R please ) My first jam fic though so be nice**


End file.
